zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia talk:Temple of Courage
This talk page has the purpose of helping to select what will eventually be our semi-weekly competition. If you would like to make a suggestion, please feel free to leave it here. If you would like to see what people have suggested in the past, please refer to this page's archive. The Rules, Briefly *1 support, 1 reject column. No comment section. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a #. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *If a suggestion is there for 2 weeks without five votes, archive it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *New fights at the bottom (helps archiving) *The admins get the final say for any fight Wow, way to jump the gun Why not just wait for a title?--Richard 01:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Call me impatient. And moving it is no trouble. Move, change two links, delete old redirect. 'Sides, from this evening, I won't be on until next week. Oath to Order 01:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on Picking a Name Congrats. You got a name for yours just two days after the Colosseum I'' made here. (Which I started after the new name Temple of Courage was started, so I came up with a name first.) I like it.XXXXX 20:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---- No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Jagkid007 Zelda vs. Midna Both of them are powerful magical princesses. Wouldn't that be cool? Support #LadyNorbert 20:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) #Pretty even in popularity (no.) so I don't see why not. --AuronKaizer 21:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # No offense, but honestly I think that Zelda will be the automatic winner since she somehow appears in all of the games, and Midna was characterized by some as "annoying". How many people would pick Midna over the heroine of the series? I mean in a real battle it might be interesting, but popularity-wise, Zelda wins hands down. M. H. Avril 03:35, 23 April 2008 (UTC) # No. It would be a one-sided arguement Murchadah 21:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) # I really don't think that midna would win because she only apeared on one game and in the middle of it, she is annoying. --Jagkid007 # First of all I know Midna loves Link and Zelda will get angry and win. -Wii ROK Comments Ha! It ''is a good idea! On the Mass Menagerie, the current score is 1-1! Meaning one of the following: *It was a good idea *The Mass Menagerie's Colosseum method is better then the Temple of Courage. So there. XXXXX 20:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Link vs. Zelda vs. Ganondorf The Battle of the Triforce awesome Support # --Power courage wisdom and time 22:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # LadyNorbert 22:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Talk about your battle of the ages. # Hero of Time 87 19:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) This would indeed be an awesome battle. # I'm gonna quote Darth Sidious here and say "DO IT". --AuronKaizer 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # It's not that hard to do. I already made a possible template here. I think that it would be pretty fun to try out, guys. M. H. Avril 00:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #Mr kmil I like it!!! Reject #Hylian knight vs. Gerudo theif #XXXXX 02:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) even though I know who I would vote for. Like OtO said, NO THREE ON THREES! #NO THREE ON THREES!!! Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) #--Mario vs Bowser56 05:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC)We already know Link vs Ganondorf and Zelda so why bother putting this. #No. No. We all know who would win anyway Murchadah 21:38, 24 April 2008 (UTC) #No! for one we probably can't have three people. plaus we all know link will win! --Jagkid007 #Wings Of Icarus 07:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC): No. If all three pieces of the Triforce are near each other Ganondorf, Link and Zelda would lose their powers due to the Triforce being united again. #Ganny321--We already know who would win and like some other people said: No three on threes!!! 1 May 2008 Comments Not really Jk7 some think that Zelda is hot (not me) and has Shieks powers at her disposal and others (like Oto) would most likely vote for ganondorf --Power courage wisdom and time 01:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Onox vs. Veran Boss vs. boss. Dragon vs. Sorceress. Guy vs. Girl. Yea, it's cool. Support #Do it. --AuronKaizer 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # Good idea M. H. Avril 03:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #I reject because really, most people don't even know who these people even are so there won't be that many votes plus i don't like it. --Jagkid007 #I don't think that would work because they are from different univereses so it wouldn't make since-Wii ROK # Ganny321--Many people don't know them. Bad idea. 1 May 2008 Labrynna vs. Holodrum These 2 faraway lands go into all out war! Support #I disagree with XXXXX here. I like Holodrum more than Labrynna, yet I like Ages more than I do Seasons. Plus, an image is easy to conjure up. Don't look at me right now though >.< --AuronKaizer 23:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #It would be better to do Oracle of Seasons vs. Ages. They aren't very different, and Holodrum doesn't have a picture like Labrynna. XXXXX 03:47, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # Murchadah 21:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hyrule vs. Termina If these two were to go to war with each other, which would triumph?? Support Actually, i like that idea this time. Most of the other ones somethimes are predicable, or they ust don't make sense, or sometimes, the oath to order rejects it. But i think this one could be the fight of the week mabey a month from now. Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) #Murchadah 21:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Gerudo vs. Twili Gerudo vs Twili would be cool I mean like the Twilight army vs the Theifing army (Gerudos are the race of theifs right) Support #XXXXX 23:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) #Grrr, too bad my pick would lose considerably. --AuronKaizer 23:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) # I think this would be okay. -Jagkid007 Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Gerudo vs. Goron Id would like to see Gerudo vs Goron Support 1. XXXXX 21:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC)Gorons would win this time. 2. -Jagkid007- I actually support this because i think gorons and the other thing would be a great fight. Reject #Oath to Order 01:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) # Another day, another bad idea for the Temple of Courage Murchadah 21:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Fairies vs. Minish They're small, they're magical... They're small... and who would win? Support Reject #XXXXX 15:23, 23 April 2008 (UTC) It would be obvious if you really think about it. Fairies can't fight, and we're not talking great fairies who still probably wouldn't be able to fight. It's not like the fairies have laser guided bazookas or maybe a few a-bombs hidden in their fountains. # This is like a slap fight between Dick Cheney (fairies) and George Bush (Minish). You know Cheney will win, but you still suggest the fight. Murchadah 21:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Kokiri vs. Deku Scrubs two annoying forest people who is better Support #Muhahaha! I say we torch 'em all and that'll be the end of that! KEEHEEEHEEHEHEEHEEE!!!!!!!!! ...I forgot my meds. --AuronKaizer 00:26, 26 April 2008 (UTC) #Thanks, AK. That justifies my recent Woodfall arson... I think It's cool. (I say neither are annoying personally though) XXXXX 01:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #Oath to Order 02:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321, 1 May 2008 Tatl vs. Ciela Annoying fairy vs. annoying fairy a.k.a. a battle of annoyance, a.k.a the dicotomy of good and evil. What do you say misters and madams? Worst suggestion of the night, gone gone and all forgotten my droogs? Order now on Pay-per-View! Support * YEAH, Definitely -(Xaq) Reject #No just... No o.k. --Power courage wisdom and time 03:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 02:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Link vs. Epona Horse Vs. the hero of time. Who will win? Who will face failure. And who will be the winner of the biggest fight ever! I think that this should be a huge battle because they had been friends for a long time. i wonder who could vote against two heros!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link Is the hero of time, wind, and many others. He has a sword, sheid, hookshot, and many more! That's why he is a good charecter to vote for in this fight. Epona Is link's horse first seen in ocorina of time. This charecter would be a good charecter to vote for becasue of it's kindness to obay link and to fallow him on his side. Support #Stupid and cool at the same time - Wii ROK Reject #Oath to Order 15:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) # LadyNorbert 20:09, 27 April 2008 (UTC) # Simply... no. XXXXX 01:23, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #No just no--Mario vs Bowser56 07:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321--One of the worst ideas i've ever read. 1 May 2008 Dark Link vs. Link The Two alternate people finally clash again in this fight! The hero of time and the hero of wanna be. Who will win? Who will Face Defeat? Jagkid007 Support Reject #Link wins. Oath to Order 03:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #I agree with Oath to Order--Mario vs Bowser56 07:46, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321--Terrible suggestion. This fight already happened (At least nobody suggested Link vs. Ganondorf). 1 May 2008 Malon vs. Marin Two different universes that are the person and possibly two women Link loves. - Wii ROK Support #Go for it. --AuronKaizer 19:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) # go for it. Jagkid007 Reject #Although "Malink" is kind of catchy, neither are Link's love interest. Either way it's not that great of a fight. XXXXX 01:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321--Bad idea Zant vs. Ganon Two villians trying to take over hyrule finally clash for a big fight! Who will win? Who will face defeat? Support #It's a great idea for a contest, but I wish my pick would get more votes. XXXXX 15:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #I like it. --AuronKaizer 15:22, 29 April 2008 (UTC) # I'm all for it. LadyNorbert 18:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Reject #Ganny321--Ganon would win. Zant isn't that popular. Ilia vs. Colin Thought it was time I suggested one. These two are Link's closest pals in Twilight Princess; he cares deeply for both and they each give him something which is important to the plot. But who's the more popular character with us, the fans? LadyNorbert 18:37, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Support #They're both great characters! I think this would be a great idea. XXXXX 18:46, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #I like this. I'm know who I'm going to vote for though. --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #Ganny321, 1 May 2008 Navi vs. Tatl Fairy against fairy. Who will win? Support Reject #Oath to Order 22:54, 29 April 2008 (UTC) #--Power courage wisdom and time 02:08, 30 April 2008 (UTC) #I already did one with two annoying fairies in it. --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Ganondorf vs. Phantom Ganon Ganondorf fights his phantom. Support Reject #Power courage wisdom and time 14:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ganon is going to win #Ganon wins. Oath to Order 21:43, 30 April 2008 (UTC) #Don't think so. Ganondorf needs a break. --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Comments :LadyNorbert 15:06, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I'm neutral on this because I'm confused, is Phantom Ganon an actual character? :yes The Hero of Time vs. The Hero of Winds Support Reject #--This sucks. #--Mario vs Bowser56 22:52, 30 April 2008 (UTC)They're both the same person #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Comments By Hero of Time you mean OoT/MM/Blah Link and by Hero of Winds you mean Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass/Blah? --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Skull Kids vs. Kokiri Support #Could be interesting. I say we give this one a poke boys, yeehaw! --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Sheik vs. Tetra Two alternate forms of Zelda facing each other. Support # Ganny321 30 April 2008 (UTC)- Sounds good to me # Good stuff. Me like. Do fight. --AuronKaizer 00:18, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) # LadyNorbert 16:51, 1 May 2008 (UTC) - I like this idea Reject Sheikah vs. Gerudo Gerudo facing Sheikah. --Ganny321 Support Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Death Sword vs Darknut A ghost of a Swordsman vs a powerful Knight Support Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321--Bad idea. 1 May 2008 Darkhammer vs Iron Knuckle A Lizarfoes in armor vs a Powerful Knight who will win? Support Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321, 1 May 2008 Link vs Four Sword Link Who will win? The strong heroic mute? Or four weaker heroic mutes? Support --Mario vs Bowser56 07:43, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Reject #Oath to Order 16:04, 1 May 2008 (UTC) #Ganny321, 1 May 2008 Phantom Ganon vs Phantom Zant Two phantoms created by their master who will win Support Reject #Ganny321--Phantom Ganon would win. Phantom Zant isn't known by many people. 1 May 2008. Volvagia vs Argorok Two of the mightiest dragons in Hyrules history face off. Who wil win? Support Reject Zant vs Majora Two insane villians battle, who will win? Support Reject